St Patrick's Day
by Quirkyalice
Summary: Bella wants to give Edward a St Patrick's day he will never forget...neither will she. AH. Rated M for lemons! One shot.


**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

xparawhorextwerdx and I are hosting a St Patrick's Day one-shot competition. It can be AU, AH...anything you like! It can be funny, smutty, not yourself out! For more info check out xparawhorextwerdx's profile here: (.net/~xparawhorextwerdx)

**This is my first lemon, and it's just for fun, so be nice!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Passionate Paddy's Day**

Edward would be home any minute, and because it was St Patrick's day, I had a special treat for him. I replaced the white sheets with green satin ones, then I lay down on the bed, in my new bra and panties. Green lace. I didn't think they would suit my pale skin, but they did. Edward was in for a treat.

I heard the door open downstairs and my heartbeat started to race in anticipation. He went through his usual routine. Briefcase on the table, take off shoes and jacket, come upstairs. I heard his footsteps coming closer. The butterflies in my stomach doing flips.

He opened the door. He opened the door and looked at me. Just stood there. I must have looked good, because he smiled and closed the door behind him. I blushed because of the look on his face. He smirked and undid his tie.

"Happy St Patrick's day," I said softly and bit my lip. He was now unbuttoning his t-shirt.

I carefully got off the bed and tried to walk in the green heels. Surprisingly I managed to reach him without tripping up. I could see the chiseled perfection of his chest and stomach, see the muscles working underneath his skin. His skin was darker than mine, sun-kissed and perfect. I pushed the white shirt off his shoulders and ran my hands over the muscles in his back. Silky skin. I pressed myself against him, felt the rush of desire fill me to the brim at the skin on skin contact.

"I'm not Irish," Edward said suddenly. I smirked and looked into his emerald eyes.

"Since when did you need an excuse to do this?" I asked and brushed my hand across the front of his pants. I knew he was pleased to be here. Pleased to see me.

I raised my eyebrows. It earned a deep chuckle from him. 'The sound echoed around me like a warm rush of water. My desire was growing. I unbuttoned his trousers and he stepped out of them.

His hands mirrored my own. I touched his shoulders, he touched mine, I touched his stomach, he touched mine...each touch was like a delicate butterfly wing. It was driving my mad. I wanted him inside me. I wanted to feel him inside me.

I walked backwards towards the bed, and he followed. We were like magnets. Drawn to each other in a way that cannot be explained physically.

I lay against the cool satin looking up into the eyes of my willing husband. He leaned closer, his body inches from mine. My breathing hitched as his chest rested against mine. His soft lips found my neck and he kissed and sucked the delicate skin. I soft moan escaped my mouth, and he covered it with his own. The feel of his hot breath on mine brought shivers down my spine. My hands went to his bronze-tinted locks and I ran my fingers through the strands.

His face lifted so he could look at me properly, then he descended down my body. My stomach was twisting and lower muscles tightened. He spread my thighs and licked the skin on the inside of my left thigh. I could feel the wetness in my panties, my core was throbbing. I wanted him...I needed him inside me. Now.

My hands grabbed at the sheets and made tight fists. My hips bucked as he blew on the skin he had moistened. The cool air sent sparks up my body. I was drowning now. Drowning in an indescribable desire.

My hands reached for my panties, and I pulled them down. Edward's strong hands enclosed over mine and he pushed my arms over my head. I held onto the headboard like a lifeline.

He pulled my panties down to my feet and I felt his fingers brush against my labia. I short, gasping hiss escaped my lips, then he plunged one finger inside me. It felt cool and warm and the pleasure was rolling off me in folds. My hips moved against his finger, causing him to thrust deeper inside me. Another finger entered and he pumped in earnest. Muscles where I didn't know I had muscles had tightened. My heart was beating erratically. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears, I could feel the sweat between my breasts.

Edward's arm pressed across my stomach, to stop me moving against his hand. My hands were digging into the head board painfully. I wanted to move against him so badly that it almost hurt not to.

His fingers brushed against my clit and I moaned again. I was breathing heavily. Spots were floating in front of my eyes. I couldn't hold on any longer. I was throbbing and moving against his fingers again.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," I gasped just before I came undone.

His lips moved to my core just in time for me to cum. His tongue inside me doubled the pleasure and I screamed.

I was spent. My breathing too fast, my heart in my throat, my body slick with sweat. I felt Edward sit up before I saw him. My eyes adjusted and I came back to reality. He was sucking on his fingers, it nearly made me lose it again.

He leaned over me and brushed the same two fingers against my lips, my tongue darted out and I sucked on my own juices. Edward's eyes darkened with overwhelming desire.

When my breath had slowed enough, and my thoughts were coherent enough, I spoke.

"Edward, this was supposed to be for you. I wanted to please you." I pouted but grinned almost immediately.

He bent down, his lips caressed my ear before he whispered, "Bella, we have all night."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
